Runners High
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: Summary is inside. pls R
1. Chapter 1

**Runners High pg 8**

**Summary: What would happen if Bella started dating Jake and developed feelings for him? If he took her out somewhere and they go back to his place and it's empty? If you like Jake and Bella, read this! It is in Bella's point of view. LEMON! R&R**

**A/N okay, so I decided to write this because I think that this should have happened. I liked Edward in Twilight and for the first bit in New Moon before he left Bella. But afterwards, I began to dislike him; I decided that I liked Jacob much better. So due to that, I wanted to write this. I hope you enjoy! Pls review and tell me what you think!**

**I was going to name this fanfic, 'what should have happened', or, "alternative ending to New Moon', but it didn't sound good. It was The Grinning Psychopath who helped me decide to name it Runners High. If you enjoy reading Twilight fanfics, you should check him out. He is a good writer and his fanfics are good too!**

**I know that they are kinda out of character, but I kinda write like that. I am not trying to be a bitch when I write this, but I just wanted to remind you that it's MY story so I decide what happens. I also know that Bella doesn't say 'mum', but I'm Australian and that's how I write. **

**Pls review at the end and tell me what you thought of it. I will accept constructive criticism, but only if you have something to back it up with. I have read other fanfics where people just review and say that 'the story is stupid' or 'you are a bad writer' and they don't tell them why. I have had this happen to me before on my story 5 years. I don't want to hear it unless there is something to back the 'criticism' up.**

**This fanfic is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. That honour belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer who has written some of the best books that I have ever read.**

_Dear Alice,_ I wrote.

_I miss you. You wouldn't believe how much I miss you all._

_I wish that I could see you again, even if it was in a single photo. But that is impossible now because HE took all of my photos. I hate him now. I hope you get this e-mail, even though I know you won't. I am happy; after you left I started to hang out with Jacob. After a while, we became good friends, and now, I realise that – I think I love him Alice. I can't stop thinking about Jacob, and when I'm not with him, I pine after him. _

_He is taking me out tomorrow. I wonder where, he told me to dress nice so I think that we are going out to dinner. My grades have risen dramatically since you all left. I poured myself into studying, work and cleaning the house and etc._

_I pulled away from all of my friends, not wanting to talk. I also can't stand to listen to music, or be anywhere near the TV when Charlie's watching the baseball. I'm starting to think that meeting you all and knowing you was just a dream. A wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up from. The only way that I know that you're real is the hole that's in my chest where my heart used to be. Lately, the hole has been getting better, and that is because of Jacob._

_I need to go now, but I'll e-mail you again next week._

_Miss you,_

_Bella_

I finished typing and hit the SEND button. I wait for it to say that the e-mail has been sent, but as usual, it just says that it failed to send. I know that it is just useless wasting my time by writing these e-mails that always fail to send, but I feel that I need to, to make them feel more real.

I shut the computer down and walked down the stairs into the kitchen and started making dinner. I was just putting it on the plates when Charlie came through the door.

"Hey Bells," he mumbled.

I looked up and said, "Hey. Dinner's ready,"

We sat down and started eating. Dinner was a quiet affair. When we were done, Charlie went into the lounge room and turned the TV on to the sports channel. I cleared the table, cleaned the dishes and went up to my room.

I got dressed into my pyjamas and got into bed. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind and go to sleep, but it was hard. I eventually fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. **NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to my alarm beeping loudly. I slammed my hand on the snooze button and tried to let sleep claim me unsuccessfully.

I got up and looked at the time. 8:30 am.

I sighed and got dressed. I went downstairs and found that as usual, Charlie was gone. I walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat my cereal.

For the rest of the day, I just stayed at home. I finished off all the homework I had, did the laundry, and cleaned the bathroom and a few other jobs. By the time I was finished, it was time for me to get ready to go out with Jake.

I ran up the stairs and put the clothes on that I had picked out last night. I was wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt and blue skinny jeans.

I put a brown leather jacket on over the top and some ballet flats on my feet.

I brushed my hair and left it down and I only put a little foundation on and some mascara. I picked my purse up and just started to walk down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. I slowly went down the stairs and opened the door to find Jacob standing there in a white dress shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

He looked me up and down and said, "You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and walked out the door, closing it and locking it behind me.

I turned around and we walked to the car that Jacob had borrowed. He was still working on the rabbit.

We got in and drove to Port Angeles to the Italian restaurant there. We went to the counter and Jake said that he had a booking under 'Black'. The woman led us to a small table for two and asked us if we wanted something to drink. We just ordered coke and some herb bread to start with. The drinks and the bread arrived and the waitress asked if we were ready to order. We told her what we wanted and we waited.

"What did you do today?" Jake asked me.

I up at him, smiled and replied, "Nothing really, just cleaned the house, did some homework."

He laughed and I asked him what he did all day.

"I mostly worked on the rabbit, but I had to do a patrol around lunch. Embry found a small trace of a scent the other day. We didn't recognise it so we are all on guard."

I froze. "Was the scent new or old?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"It's new. Otherwise we would have found it earlier." He told me nonchalantly.

I was afraid. Who is it? Why are they here? Are they just passing through? Are they here to kill? What?

The questions and the panic must have shown on my face, because he grabbed a hold of my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my palm.

I smiled and said thank you.

Our food came and we tucked in. It was good. And it was so nice not to have to be the one to cook for once.

After dinner, Jake asked me to come back to his place.

"Uh, sure. I think Charlie is watching the game anyway,"

We got back and went inside. All the lights were off and it was quiet. I started to get a little worried.

"Where's Billy?" I asked Jake while taking my jacket off and laying over the back of one of the chairs.

"I think he went over to your house to watch the game with Charlie,"

We sat on the couch and Jake turned the TV on. It was on some action movie so we decided to leave it on and watch it.

I leaned against Jake.

"Hey, Bella?" his voice was low.

I looked up at him my voice just as low when I answered, "Yeah Jake?"

His hand gently held my chin, he tilted my head up towards his and he lightly pressed his lips against mine.

I froze for a second, but then melted into the kiss. I truly did have feelings for Jake. I didn't want to hurt him, but strangely, I wanted this to happen. It felt right to me.

I deepened the kiss, taking him off guard, but he came back on top. His tongue brushed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to grant him access. Our tongues danced together and he had the upper hand.

I moved so that I was straddling Jake. I rested my arms loosely around his neck and deepened the kiss again. His hands were on my back. They went to the bottom of my shirt and under it.

I gasped at the feeling and he started to remove his hands.

"No, it's alright," I whispered against his lips.

His hands went back under my shirt and rubbed my back in circles. I moaned at the feeling.

The kiss was starting to get heated. I ground against the bulge in his pants. I laughed at the sound he made when I did it, so I did it again, and again. Each time he would make a sound of pleasure. I did it again and his control snapped. He picked me up and walked down the hall to his room. He put me down on his bed, laid on me and started kissing me again.

I reached my hand in front of me and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled away only long enough so that I could pull it off and toss it to the floor, then his lips were on mine again. We kissed for another few minutes.

Jake's hands went to the bottom of my shirt and grabbed the hem. He pulled away from my lips for a moment and the message in his eyes was clear.

_Is this okay?_

I nodded my head and he lifted my shirt off and threw it on the floor. I reached up and pulled his head back to mine so that we were kissing again.

He broke the kiss, but instead of moving away, he placed kisses along my neck, each time moving down.

He reached my left breast and pulled the nipple into his mouth. I hadn't even noticed when he took my strapless bra off.

I arched my back and moaned in pleasure. His right hand came up and pinched and rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I felt heat between my thighs and gasped.  
He switched to the other breast and I felt more heat between my legs. I pulled him back up to me and kissed him.

I moved my hands down to the zipper on his pants and undid them. I pulled them down and he slipped them the rest of the way off and kicked them onto the floor.

Jake was just in his boxers now, and I was still in my jeans.

"Now this is just unfair," Jake whispered seductively.

I mumbled back, "What is?"

He chuckled and said, "I have only one item of clothing on and you still have your jeans on. You need to take them off," I smiled against his lips and his hands moved down and took my jeans off. I kicked them off and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck.

Even though it was a cold night, I was warm in Jake's arms. I guess that it's just one of the perks of having your own personal sun.

Jacob's hands were on my hips and mine were around his neck. His hand went lower onto my thigh. He rubbed small circles on my thigh, slowly getting closer to my centre. When he reached my centre he rubbed my clit in circles. He then slipped one finger into my folds and moved it in and out. I cried out in pleasure and bucked my hips upward, wanting more. He slipped another two fingers in and moved faster. I cried out louder and he curled his fingers slightly, hitting my G-spot. I felt a tightening in my abdomen and moaned in anticipation.

He kept plunging his fingers in and out and I exploded. I screamed Jake's name in ecstasy. He brought me down from my orgasm slowly. When it was over, he pulled his fingers out and licked the juices off them. He laid back over me and kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth.

We continued kissing until I thought that I would explode.  
"Jake, I need you now," I gasped.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded my head and he smiled. He moved downwards and pulled my panties off. He threw them to the ground and slowly came back up.

I grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down. He slid them down the rest of the way and kicked them off.

I spread my legs and waited for him. He laid down above me and lined himself up.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. He kissed me deeply just as he thrusted in. He swallowed my pain filled screams and kissed me.

The pain soon subsided into pleasure. I moaned and bucked my hips. He started to move in and out.

He continued to move and I felt a tightening in my abdomen.

"Jaakkee," I moaned in pleasure.

The only things you hear in the room were our sounds of pleasure and skin slapping against skin.

I screamed out as I came. Jake thrusted inside me harder, deeper and faster. I soon felt myself coming again.

I looked into Jacob's eyes and saw that he was also close. I pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

He moved faster again and his thrusts became hard and wild. He was going deeper within me. It hurt, but in a good way and I groaned at the friction that we were creating.

He reached down with his right hand and started to furiously rub my clit. I came again, hard. It was his undoing, he came inside me. We rode through the waves together and when it was over, Jacob collapsed on me. He rolled to the side and pulled me into his arms.

I laid my head on his chest and we both fell asleep like that.

I woke up to find myself naked and sore at my centre. I thought _what did I do last night?_ I looked down beside me to find Jacob, naked, and everything came back to me.

I looked at the clock and found that it was only 2 am.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, but I accidently jostled Jacob and he woke up.

He looked over at me and asked, "What happened?"

I smiled and gave a small laugh. "How can you not remember?"

He looked us both over and he got the look of realisation on his face. "I thought it was just a dream. Did we really . . . ?" he drifted off.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, we did."

I laid my head back on his chest and cuddled up to him. "And I am glad that it was you."

He put his arm around me and I felt him tense. I lifted my head and saw a look of horror on his face.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him.

"Umm, I kinda . . . um . . . forgot to use protection?" it came out as a question.

I froze. What were we going to do now? Was I pregnant? If I was, how would I tell Charlie and my mum? Would I have to get rid of it? What would it be? Human or wolf?

All these questions ran through my mind.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Jacob apologised sitting up.

I took a in a deep breath and let it out.

"It's okay. We won't know for sure for a few weeks. I'll just have to take a test." I mumbled.

"But what if you are? What are we going to do?" he panicked.

"I don't know. But I will not get an abortion," and I wouldn't. I couldn't kill a child.

"Okay. Well, whatever happens, I'll be with you through it." He told me.

I smiled. I was glad that he wasn't just going to run away when things got difficult.

We laid back down and went to sleep.

**IN THE MORNING 8:00 AM**

_Bang bang bang_

Jacob and I jumped up, startled by someone banging on his door.

We looked at each other and he had a look of worry on his face. I knew that my face mirrored his.

We looked at the door and Jacob asked in a barley contained voice, "Who is it and what do you want?"

We both breathed out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Billy or Charlie. But the alternative wasn't that great either.

"It's me," they answered.

"Who's me?" Jacob called out even though we recognised the voice.

"Sam. We are having a meeting and you are needed there. So get out of bed and to my place. I'll meet you there." We heard footsteps leading away from the room and then the front door slam closed.

We both got up and got dressed. I stayed in the room while Jacob went out to scout the house to see if anyone else was home.

He walked back in and said with a smile, "Nope, Billy left a note on the fridge that he and Charlie have gone fishing."

We walked out and Jacob quickly drove me home then left for the meeting at Sam's.

I went upstairs to change out of last night's clothes and to have a shower. I got into my room and as soon as I sat on the bed, I burst into tears.

What was I going to do if I was pregnant? Mum was going to kill me. Charlie was going to kill me _and_ Jacob. I don't know how Billy would react, but I don't think it would be good.

I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was almost dark and Charlie was home.

I made dinner and served it. We both sat down and ate the steak that I had made.

Dinner was quiet again. I didn't know what to say to Charlie. I mean, what _do_ I say? Just 'hey dad, please don't freak out, but after Jake and I went to dinner last night, we went back to his place and we kinda had sex without protection'? No, I can't do that. I'll just have to keep it as quiet as I can until I know for sure if I am pregnant.

I went to bed that night and cried myself to sleep again, and when I woke up in the morning, it was to Charlie shaking my shoulder saying, "Come on Bells, it's time to get up or you'll be late for school."

I got up groggily and got ready for school. I jumped in my truck and drove to school.

I walked into English and sat in my usual seat. I was writing down notes when a message came over the loudspeakers.

"_Isabella Swan, please come to the office! Isabella Swan, please come to the office!"_

I sighed and stood up. I quickly packed my things up and walked out of the classroom and to the office.

When I reached the office, I was told that it was Mr Greene that wanted to see me.

I went into his office and he smiled at me, telling me to close the door behind me and to sit down.

I closed the door and sat down as he told me to do. I didn't know why he wanted to see me, so I asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

He walked around the wooden desk and sat in front of me on the edge of the desk.

"Well Bella," he murmured. He got up off the desk and walked around to behind my seat. "I just wanted to have a little chat." I shivered. His voice was sickly sweet and my instincts were going haywire.

I tried to stand up, but he quickly put duct tape over my mouth and forced me to sit back down.

I tried to scream, but he wrapped a hand around my throat and said into my ear, "If you want to keep living, shut your mouth!"

I shut up and nodded my head to tell him that I was going to be quiet.

He helped me up and shoved my front against the desk. He grabbed my hands and used more duct tape to tie them behind my back. His hands moved around to the front of my jeans and undid the button and zipper. He pulled my jeans and panties down. I tried to struggle, but he reached up to my breast and squeezed my nipple hard.

Tears started to run down my face from the pain and I whimpered.

I could hear him undoing his pants and pulling them down. He pushed me over so that my ass was sticking out and he roughly spread my legs.

I silently cried, hoping that he would stop. But before I even finished the thought, he had shoved himself into me.

I cried out in pain as he shoved into me over and over again. One of his hands held my hip and the other tangled itself in my hair.

He came inside me and pulled out abruptly. He then turned me around so that I was facing him and he shoved me onto the desk. I was lying down and tried to sit up and jump off, but he pulled my hips to his and he thrust into me once again.

I whimpered in pain and had tears streaming down my face even harder.

Just as he came inside me, the door opened and closed. I opened my eyes and saw Angela standing there.

She rushed over to me and pulled my panties and jeans up. Then she took the tape off my mouth and arms and hugged me to her body. I cried into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head and pulled my phone out and dialled Jacob's number.

He answered on the third ring, "Hello? Bella? What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?" I cried.

"Where are you?" his voice was suddenly hard and serious.

"I'm at school in Mr Greene's office,"

"I'll be there soon," and hung up.

I crawled into the corner of the office and huddled into a ball.

Ten minutes later, Jacob came running into the room and over to me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I just shook my head and wept into his shoulder.

He picked me up and walked out.

He took me back to his place and laid me on his bed.

"What happened Bella?"

"Mr Greene . . . . he . . . . he ra . . . . he raped me," the end was just a whisper.

Jacob was silent for a second, but then he rushed out of the room. I heard him on the phone calling someone but didn't pay any attention to it because I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I felt dizzy, nauseous and disoriented. I didn't know where I was or what had happened.

I groaned and held my hand to my head and sat up. I heard a beeping and opened my eyes and looked around.

I saw Jacob sleeping and Charlie was staring out the hospital window.

"D – Dad?" I gasped out. My throat was dry and I could hardly speak.

He turned around and ran over to me.  
"Bells? How do you feel?" he sounded anxious.

"M – My throat,"

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" he asked.

Instead of speaking, I just nodded my head.

When Charlie came back with some water, he had also brought back a nurse.

The nurse checked my monitors. I gulped the water down and relished in the feeling of the cold liquid running down my dry throat.

When I had finished the water, I spoke again, "I feel okay. What happened? How long have I been in here?"

"Bells, don't you remember? Mr Greene called you to his office and ra – "

I cut him off, "Yeah, yeah I remember that. I mean, what happened _after_ that? And how long have I been in here?" I asked again.

"Jacob brought you to the hospital. You have been here for three weeks."

"And what happened to M . . . Mr Gr . . . Gree . . . Greene?" I stuttered.

"He has been arrested and is going to court. You will have to give a statement of what happened." He told me.

I nodded my head. I then remembered what he had said. "Wait, three _weeks_?"

He looked at me worriedly, "Yes. The shock of what happened knocked you out. The doctor said that it is uncommon, but has been known to happen. Why? What is wrong?"

I hastily said, "Nothing; just that I had some homework and stuff due. Umm, when can I get out of here?"

"I don't know Bells, I'll go find out." He said and walked out to find out.

I laid back and Jacob woke up. He looked right over at me and when he saw me awake, he rushed right over to me.

"Bells, are you feeling okay?" he rushed out.

I nodded my head and said, "Jake, it's been three weeks. I need to take a test."

He looked confused for a moment but then I saw his eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh, okay. Umm, do you want me to get a doctor to do that?"

"No, I'll do it later."

"Okay, sure." He sighed, "Where is Charlie? Did he have to go back to work?"

"No, he went to ask when I could leave and go home."

"Oh, okay."

**AT HOME**

I walked into the house and moved to go upstairs. Charlie came in behind me and muttered, "Umm, since you were unconscious, no one could ask you and he won't tell us. Did he . . . uhh . . . use a uhh . . . condom?"

I paused and slowly turned to face him.

"No," I whispered. I could see the fear in Charlie's eyes. I could be pregnant through rape. But what Charlie didn't know was that I could also be pregnant from Jacob. Not like I was going to tell Charlie that until I knew for sure if I was pregnant or not.

"I want you to take a test then. Immediately. Let's hope that you're not pregnant," he pulled his wallet out and handed me some money.

I took the money from him and went up to my room and to bed. I laid down and tried to fall asleep.

_Knock knock_

I opened my eyes and found that it was dark. _How long was I asleep?_ I thought.

I looked at the clock which said 9:00 pm. I had been asleep for about six or seven hours.

I shook my head and walked down the stairs slowly to answer the door.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door.

"Are you okay?" I froze at the voice. I couldn't believe it. He was here.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. I shook my head and tried to close the door unsuccessfully, as he put his foot in the way.

"Go away. I don't want you here. You hurt me bad enough so just leave me alone!" I screamed at Edward.

"No. I need to talk to you Bella. Please, let me in," he said.

"NO! Leave me the hell alone! Didn't you do enough damage to my heart?" tears were streaming down my face now.

Didn't he understand? It took me months to get to the point that I am at now. I am happy with Jacob. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"I am sorry about that Bella, but it was for your own safety. Please, I really need to talk to you about something." Without waiting for my answer, he pushed the door open and came in.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"Not until you listen." I knew that he was stubborn and that he wouldn't leave until I heard him out.

"Fine. Start talking," I sat down on the couch.

He sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee.

"Well, Bella, I am sorry for what I have done to you. Please, please forgive me." he looked into my eyes.

I was about to say, "I forgive you," when he disappeared.

I sat up in my bed, my heart racing, and looked around. I held my hand to my chest and got out of bed. Realising that it was a dream.

It was still light, so I changed my clothes, grabbed the money that Charlie gave me and walked down to my truck.

I got in and drove to the pharmacy.

I walked in and went up to the counter where an old woman was behind the counter.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well, I umm, need a couple pregnancy tests. Where are they?" I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks.

The woman perked up a bit and came out from behind the counter.

"Follow me sweetie. They are this way." She walked down an isle.

I followed her and found that she had taken my straight to the tests.

"Which ones would you prefer?" she asked.

I didn't know. So I asked, "I don't know. What would you recommend?"

She picked up three and said, "It is best to take three, that way, you get a more accurate result." I took them off her and said thank you.

Taking them up to the counter to pay for them, I felt a little scared.

I paid for them, picked up the bag, and drove home.

**AT HOME AGAIN**

I parked my truck and found Jacob sitting on the front porch.

"Hey Jake," I called out.

"Bella! Where have you been?" he had worry in his voice.

"I went to the pharmacy to get some stuff. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here actually." He stood up.

I walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and walked in and to the bathroom.

Jacob came in and closed the door behind me.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked.

"Yes please," I whispered. I know that he heard it though.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jacob waited outside.

I took all three tests out of the boxes and followed the instructions.

I opened the door and Jacob pulled me into his arms. It felt like forever until the five minutes were over. I pulled away from Jacob and picked up the first test and looked at it.

My throat closed up.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

I gave it to him and he looked confused.

I picked up the next two tests and looked at them.

They both had smiley faces. I picked the boxes back up and looked at the 'decoder'.

A frown meant that it was negative and a smiley face meant that it was _positive_.

Oh no. Three smiley faces.

I was pregnant.

"What do the other two say?"

I handed them both over.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means that I'm pregnant Jake. They all say positive."

He sucked in a deep breath.

"Jake, what am I gonna do? I can't be a mother!" I cried.

"You can always get an abortion," he whispered.

Could I get an abortion? Would I be able to? I already felt attached to the baby. It wasn't the baby's fault that I was pregnant.

No. I wouldn't be able to. I would get a paternity test and find out who the father is, but I am not getting rid of it. If it was Jacob's . . . oh God do I want it to be Jacob's. I hope it is, otherwise . . .

"I can't do that Jacob. I can't get rid of the baby. I'm going to keep it," I blurted out.

"Are you sure?" at least he wasn't pushing me to kill it.

"I'm sure. Because for all we know, it could be yours. Remember?"

He got a look of realisation and hugged me.

"We'll have to get a test then," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and pulled away. "I gotta go start dinner. Wanna stay?" I ask.

"Sure," he said smiling.

**LATER ON**

I just laid out the food when Charlie walked in the door.  
"Hey Bells, hey Jacob. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes sir, I am." Jacob replied.

"Alright then," he walked over to me. "Bella, uhh, did you take the uhh . . ."

"No, I bought them, but I was going to wait until after dinner." I told him.

We sat down to dinner and ate quietly. As soon as we were done, I started to pick up the plates, but Charlie said, "That's okay Bells, I'll get it. You go up and . . ."

"Okay," I walked up the stairs, got the tests and ran back down. Charlie had already finished the dishes and Jacob was putting the last plate in the cupboard.

"Dad," he turned around.

"Oh, you're done already?"

"I took them before dinner actually. Sorry that I lied. But I wanted to have a normal dinner first."

Charlie sighed. "Okay, so what was the result?"

I took a deep and handed him the tests. He looked at them and then at me. "Positive? _All positive?_"

"Yeah," I looked down. "I'm pregnant,"

Charlie dropped to the ground and Jacob and I both went to catch him.

Jacob picked him up easily and took him into the living room and laid him on the couch.

Charlie looked up at me, "Are you going to get an abortion?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't do that."

"But why?" he asked.

I looked at Jacob and he nodded his head.

"Well, because before Mr Greene raped me, I already had to take a pregnancy test."

Charlie looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because . . ." I started to say, but Jacob cut in.

"Sir, after I took Bella out to dinner – the night before the incident with Mr Greene – we went back to my place and we had sex. We forgot to use protection though. That is why she was going to take the test anyway."

Charlie looked shocked, but surprisingly, not pissed off.

". . . Dad?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Yeah Bells?"

"Are you going to say something?" I was scared. I didn't know how he was going to react to what we just told him.

Charlie opened his mouth and said, "Yeah. If you are going to keep the baby, then I want you to get a paternity test as soon as possible. Understood?"

I smiled, "Already two steps ahead of you dad. We already decided to get the test. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow and we are going to get it done."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." Charlie said, walking up the stairs.

**NEXT DAY**

Charlie had to go to work, so it was just Jacob and I going to the hospital. I sat down and waited for my turn.

Jacob turned to me and said, "Bella, I just wanted to say that no matter what, I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too Jake,"

He looked away for a moment and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know that this isn't the best place to ask, but I just can't wait anymore," he blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I love you. And I want to marry you," he held out the thing that had been in his pocket. It was a ring. "Bella, please, will you marry me?"

I was shocked and scared. I had grown up thinking that it would be wrong for me to get married so young. But, I was kind of beyond that now, and I really did love Jacob. So I said the truth, "Jake, I love you soo much too. I don't care what others will say. My answer is yes, I will marry you!"

He pt the ring on my finger and kissed me.

It wasn't long before, "Isabella Swan?"

Jacob and I got up and walked into the room.

"Okay, so what is it you need?" she smiled.

"I am three weeks pregnant and I want to know if it is still too early to get a paternity test."

"Oh well, of course not. You have to at least be two and a half weeks. Who was getting the test?" **(I know that it is dangerous to the baby to have a paternity test done before it is born, but I wrote it like this because it fits in with the time limit of the story.)**

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the person who you want to know is the father or not," she looked impatient.

"Oh," I looked at Jacob then, "He is. We want to know if he is the father,"

"Okay. Well, sweetie, how old are both of you? And tell me the truth. No lying about your age."

"I am eighteen," I told her.

She looked over to Jacob and said, "I'm sixteen,"

She looked at us in shock and said, "Why did you get into this so young?"

"Hey, I just want to know if the baby is his or Mr Greene's. Okay?" I uncharacteristically said. I didn't know what was going on with me. I don't say things like that. Oh well, must be the hormones.

"Oh. You're Chief Swan's daughter?" she asked. "The one who was ra – "

I shot her a look and she instantly shut her mouth. "Okay then. Let's get this test done. I'll give you an ultra-sound first." She nervously smiled.

**(A/N: i don't know how a paternity test works, so I will skip to the end now.)**

She came back into the room with the results and said, "I have some good news and some bad news,"

I instantly cringed, thinking, _great. Jacob isn't the father. What could the good news possibly be though?_

"What is the bad news first doctor?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you were previously going to have twins, but you have apparently miscarried one of them." She gave us a sad look.

"That was the bad news?" I asked flatly.

"Well . . . umm . . . the good news is that you tested positive for being the baby's father." She quickly said to Jacob.

His eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "I am very sure."

Wow, Jacob was the father. THANK GOD! I was so worried that it was going to be Mr Greene! We said thank you to the doctor, paid her for everything and left.

When we got into my truck, I looked over at Jacob and smiled. "You're gonna be a father!"

He looked at me and smiled also. "Yeah, I am. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," his voice was faint, but there was excitement in it too.

I smiled and walked into the house when we got back to my house.

Charlie came out from the kitchen and said, "Well?"

I paused for a moment and looked at Jacob. Jacob looked back at me and we sighed.

Charlie looked devastated. "I guess that Jacob isn't the father,"

I ran over to him and hugged him, "No!" I laughed, "Jacob is the father! You don't have to worry. Okay?"

He looked up and whispered, "Really?"

I just smiled and nodded my head. "Yes,"

I stepped back and Jacob put his arms around me.

Charlie looked at Jacob, "Well?"

"She said yes,"

"She did?"

"Yeah, Bella, show him the ring," Jacob told me.

I smiled and held my hand out. Charlie hugged me again, sad congratulations and walked off.

I turned around in Jacob's arms, kissed him and thought, in just three weeks, my world turned upside down. But I am glad that it did.

We sat down and started planning.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? **

**Now could you be the **_**BEST**_** reader **_**ever**_** and review? It makes my day and I will love you forever!**

**Goodbye for now!**

**Also, there have been some changes to the story. I hope that as things are now, they will make more sense.**


	2. i'm begging u 2 read this

okay, so I am putting this authors note up on all of my stories. I have been losing confidence in my writing skills. why you ask? becaus ei am not getting many reviews...

so due to this, i have put a poll up on my profile and i would like you to vote and tell me what you think of my writing capabilities. please go onto my profile and vote!

(but unfortunately, you need a FF profile to vote, so those without, just review and tell me ur choice)

the choices are:

- HECK YEAH!

- HELL NO!

- Yes

- No

- Maybe

- there are some parts that can be improved

thankyou for voting!


	3. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
